DBNG Presents: Evil Squad Saga
by Mystic Gohan1
Summary: My third saga of the new series I've come up with. READ THE NEW SERIES DAMN IT! READ THE OTHER TWO SAGAS I MADE! IT'S GOOD!
1. Depressed Session/Evil Ki

Marron answered the door and called out my name. I turned around and looked at her. I was in the rain looking at her. I wonder if she knew I would go through wet weather just to tell her that I needed her.  
  
"Marron, I don't know if I could go on living a life without you. I need you," I told her.  
  
"Rich, you'll never have time for me. My family is put in danger when we're together. I have to put them first in my life," She replied.  
  
I never really had much of a family life in the past few years with M killing my parents. Right now, I would've placed Marron before everything and everyone I know.  
  
"I understand, but I just need to know if you still have your feelings for me?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course, but I need to see someone else," She answered.  
  
"That's all I need to know," I replied.  
  
"Goodbye, Rich," She said as she closed her door.  
  
I stood at the same spot for about ten minutes in the hard cold rain. I then started walking, not flying, back to Capsule Corporation. When I got there, I felt so depressed. I walked through the kitchen and Bra, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Pan, Stephanie, Trunks, Vegeta, and Videl just looked at me. Goten went with me to the elevator.  
  
"Something wrong, man?" He asked as we went into the elevator.  
  
"Marron just broke up with me," I answered.  
  
"Why? You two were great together," He responded.  
  
"I had her life in danger, though," I replied.  
  
"That sucks, man," He said as the elevator stopped.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
"Hey, just remember we're all here for you," He reminded me.  
  
"Thanks a lot, man. I'm glad to here that," I replied with a smile as I went into my room.  
  
A week later, Goten and Trunks took me to a movie since I was so out of life. While I was in line, I saw Marron with a new guy. I decided not to show my feelings.  
  
"Hey, Marron," I greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Rich. This is Mario, but everyone calls him Justin," She said.  
  
"How you doing?" I said as I shook his hand.  
  
With that one handshake, I haven't felt so much evil ki in my life. How was he able to hide it so excellently? I decided to not to make a fool of myself and not attack him in front of Marron and the others. Marron's friends came. She introduced me to Izabella, Joanna, Melissa, and Dana. As I shook each of their hands, I felt their ki, but theirs wasn't evil. I needed to know what Justin was up to in the future. 


	2. Four Women With A Mission

The evil ki I got from his handshake made me never want to touch him ever again. When we went out of the theatre, I decided to talk to Goten and Trunks about him.  
  
"Guys, I know you're not going to believe me, but when I shook Justin's hand, I felt so much evil ki in him, more evil ki than ever I've felt before," I told them.  
  
"Rich, you're not going to get us to help you beat up Marron's boyfriend," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm not lying!" I yelled at them.  
  
"Then how come I didn't feel it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I didn't either until I shook his hand," I answered.  
  
"Rich, are you sure?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered.  
  
As we were walking through an alley, Dana, Joanna, and Melissa tackled us and brought us up to a wall. We then saw Izabella walk up.  
  
"This is our mission. Stay away," Izabella said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Justin is a very powerful man that goes around the universe to destroy planets. His original cause was to destroy planets for Freeza. Since Kakarot or Goku in how you call him, not only forgot his mission and this Trunks killed Freeza, Justin has been here to kill everyone on this planet," Melissa answered.  
  
"The Trunks that killed him came from an alternate future. I had nothing to do with that," Trunks said.  
  
"Shut up!" Melissa yelled at him.  
  
"Justin was Freeza's only friend since he was the only one of his henchmen to stand a chance against him. He's been training ever since his death. Justin trained on the planet Veneth, which has a thousand times the gravity of Earth and ten times the temperature of the Earth's tropics," Joanna said.  
  
"Where are you all from?" I asked.  
  
"We are Venethians, from the same planet of Veneth. We were the only ones who escaped from Justin and his men. He's seeking more revenge on Earth from the killings of Anthony, Brian, Christian, and the leader of that team, Christopher," Izabella answered.  
  
"Do you have any connection to he Saiyan race?" Goten asked.  
  
"We were a second connection to Freeza's search and destroy plan of every planet, but we were under King Vegeta's control, not Freeza's. King Vegeta planned to destroy our planet along with the peace connection our two planets made. They needed our planet for training and we needed Planet Vegeta for weapon uses. Justin tricked us like what he did to Prince Vegeta. He told us that a huge asteroid hit it," Dana answered.  
  
"Soon enough, he'll unleash his power on Earth and destroy it," Joanna said.  
  
"No he won't. Dende and Mr. Popo gathered a seal from all over the universe to place on the Earth," Goten said.  
  
"He'll still destroy the people who live here. He'll do it one city after another with his henchmen," Joanna replied.  
  
"Then why settle differences with each other than joining up and killing them?" I asked.  
  
"Keep this a secret until I've figured out a plan," Izabella answered as they all went away.  
  
An hour later, we went back to Capsule Corporation. Bulma and Vegeta came out and it looked as if they were going out on a date.  
  
"I need to check the pipes in your room so I'm giving you the room across it. Oh yeah, Marron's in there," Bulma informed me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot," I replied as I went inside.  
  
Goten and Trunks hung out in the living room while I went into my new room. I opened my door and saw Marron making out with Justin on my bed. They both looked at me and I just closed my door. I walked out of Capsule Corporation and drove off. 


	3. Hurting Inside And Out

During my drive, I had nothing but question to think about. Was I this mad at Marron that I had to go away before I could hurt her? Does she know I'm mad and upset? Did she know that was the new room Bulma gave me? What's she thinking and doing now? Did she lie to me when she told me she still had feelings for me? Did our relationship mean anything to her? Does she know that I would kill myself for her? Does she remember the time I picked her up from the incident with her boyfriend? Should I kill myself for someone who doesn't want to be with me? Was she worried about me? Where do I go from here?  
  
"Shit," I said to myself with a sigh.  
  
At that moment, my cell phone rang. I didn't even bother to check the Caller ID. I opened it and talked.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Rich? Come back home. I'm really sorry," She replied.  
  
"I'm not going to be back for a while Marron. I'll talk to you later," I responded as I hung up.  
  
Let's recap my day. My ex-girlfriend is dating a man with a powerful evil ki, four women have told us that he's one bad son of a bitch, I caught Marron and her new boyfriend on my bed making out, and to top it off, I'm here driving without a destination. I released a little anger and became a Super Saiyan. I stopped at a cliff and it started raining. I stood at the top of the cliff and got a good high view. The rain poured hard and I didn't do a thing about it. I stood there for seven hours straight. I was just thinking about Marron. After the rain cleared I went back to Capsule Corporation. Marron and Justin left an hour ago while Vegeta tried to talk to me in the elevator.  
  
"I feel you're ki. What's the matter?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I caught Marron making out with a guy on my bed when you and Bulma went on your date," I answered.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Love hurts. There's nothing I can do," I said as I walked out.  
  
Vegeta pressed another button and the elevator door closed. Trunks walked toward me with a few files in his hand. He decided to talk to me.  
  
"You feeling alright?" He asked me.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just give me a few more hours," I answered.  
  
"Listen, man. I've got to drop something off at Capsule Corporation Headquarters. Come with me so you could get some air," He said.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot man," I replied as we went to the elevator.  
  
We got to Capsule Corporation Headquarters and a bunch of reporters and cameramen went and started talking to us.  
  
"What's with your friend's sad face?" One of the reporters asked.  
  
"He just broke up with his girlfriend," Trunks answered.  
  
A bunch of girls in the back started screaming and jumping around, but I didn't take time to laugh or enjoy it. We went into Trunks' level and found Stephanie sleeping with her hand holding a mug of coffee. Trunks laughed and took it from her.  
  
"Have some. It'll probably help," He said as he gave me the coffee.  
  
"No, I can't do that to Steph," I responded as I put the mug in her hand.  
  
"She looks cute when she sleeps," Trunks told me.  
  
"Okay?" I said in confusion.  
  
Trunks dropped the files in his office and closed his door. Stephanie woke up quickly and started typing stuff.  
  
"Steph, go home and relax. You've done enough for the day," He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks! Why is Rich so down?" She asked.  
  
"Broke up with his girlfriend," He answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Stephanie nodded.  
  
Stephanie went home while Trunks finished up Stephanie's work. We went downstairs and a bunch of girls tried to get into the building. Trunks and I went back up and flew home with no one seeing us. That night, Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and I went to a party. Everybody knew us and welcomed us. I saw Izabella and her friends there.  
  
"Let me ask you guys a question. If you guys relate all the way back to King Vegeta's time, how do you guys look like teenagers?" I asked them.  
  
"One Venethian year is two and a half Earth years when it comes to growing. Like the Saiyans, we're slow on age," Joanna told me.  
  
"What's your mission?" I asked them.  
  
"Make friends with whomever Justin was friends with and then finally kill Justin," Joanna answered.  
  
"Justin's plan usually takes months to plan. His biggest thing is getting someone from the planet he's about to control and use them," Dana informed me.  
  
"Just when you feel trust can't get any worse," Melissa said.  
  
"Wait a second, how does Justin think you're on his side?" I asked them.  
  
"Justin was the one who informed Prince Vegeta that Planet Vegeta was hit by an asteroid. He did the same with us while we were on a mission. With King Vegeta dead, Justin knew it was a really bad move and decided to challenge Freeza on having the most planets. Justin took control of our planet because of the extreme gravity. After Freeza's death, he didn't stopped taking over planets. If we rebelled against him then, he would've killed us. If we fought now, it would be straight down the middle. We were servants of Justin long enough. We've decided to kill him on this planet," Melissa answered.  
  
As Bra and Trunks walked up to them, they all felt really weird.  
  
"You two have the same ki as King Vegeta," Izabella told them.  
  
"That's our grandfather," Trunks said.  
  
"We would like to see Prince Vegeta one day. Meet us tomorrow at your Kami's Lookout," Izabella said as they started walking away.  
  
"I'll bring Dad," Trunks replied as they all flew away.  
  
"This isn't good. When Trunks and I saw Justin and Marron in Rich's room, we carried him out. We felt the enormous evil ki. I can't fight him. He's probably even stronger than Gotenks," Goten said as it echoed through my head  
  
"Did you have to mention that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Goten said with a smile and his hand behind his head.  
  
At this moment, I knew another harsh battle would come soon. Every city on Earth would be gone if none of us could help. This was it. 


	4. Misunderstand/The War Begins

I just noticed that nothing would work for my depression. I was still on to Marron. She was dating a guy who would soon destroy the world. I ran over to Marron's house that night and saw them on the roof. I flew up there and punched Justin. Marron went to check on him.  
  
"Marron, this guy's going to end this world," I told her.  
  
"Rich! What's your problem? You can't go on hitting all my boyfriends. You need to realize that we're not a couple anymore!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Marron, listen to me," I tried to talk to her.  
  
"No, you listen! We could've been friends, but if you want to play it your way, that's fine with me!" She yelled again.  
  
"Marron! This guy has an extreme evil ki!" I yelled at her.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin said as he wiped some blood off his lip.  
  
"Rich, just go! I never want to see you again!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Fine! Not even you can see how much I care for you!" I yelled as I flew away.  
  
"Don't come back you stupid son of a bitch!" Justin yelled.  
  
"Fuck!" I yelled at myself.  
  
The next day, Bra, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Pan, Stephanie, Trunks, Vegeta, and I went to Dende's Lookout and met up with Dana, Izabella, Joanna, and Melissa. The four knelt on one knee to Vegeta.  
  
"All hail, Prince Vegeta!" Izabella said.  
  
"Get up! I'm not the prince you know," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"What are you talking about, sir?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just don't ever kneel down to me ever again. I do remember you four. You followed every little thing my father ordered you to do. You may think I'm the Prince of Saiyans, but which ones? The only full-blooded Saiyan is Kakarot. The other survivors were killed," Vegeta told them.  
  
"Justin has landed here on Earth and we may need your help," Izabella informed him.  
  
"Justin!" Vegeta said speechless.  
  
"He's powerful than ever. He is fifteen times as powerful than the one you call Super Android Number Seventeen," Melissa added.  
  
"So are we," I replied.  
  
"He's not here alone. He brought a few friends that are within him. They are waiting for the hour that Justin calls for the attack," Dana said.  
  
"Will you help?" Joanna asked.  
  
"Of course," Goku answered.  
  
At that moment, we headed back to Capsule Corporation and told Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl the news. Gohan, Goku, Goten, Pan, Stephanie, Trunks, Vegeta, and I met up with Dana, Izabella, Joanna, and Melissa and went out to find Justin. We found him driving along with Marron. I stopped in front of the car and he came out with a smile. He knew all of our ki together would definitely kill him. We saw him form his friends. They came out with regular pistols. Vegeta laughed at them until Justin powered up his fist. He punched the ground and a huge ki wind went through the whole Earth. Ever fighter on Earth lost all their ki techniques. This meant no one could fly, no ki shooting, or great power. Justin and his friends were also like us now. Doing this meant that, bullets would work.  
  
"Meet David, Gabe, Giancarlo, Jeffrey, and Joshua," Justin said.  
  
"Oh, no," I said to myself.  
  
They all shot their guns, but we evaded them. We started scattering away and none of their bullets got us. Goten followed me to a pistol shop and we got two guns each. We gathered ammunition and went out to face them, but they left. 


	5. Human Battle

Marron was in Justin's car. She was shaking and couldn't move on her own. She had tears going down her eyes and I saw the sadness that was in her. I held her hand and she calmed down. She looked at me with more tears down her eyes and she jumped at me with a hug.  
  
"Rich, I'm so sorry!" She cried out.  
  
"It's all right," I replied in a low voice as I held her a little tighter.  
  
"I didn't know!" She cried out again.  
  
"Don't worry," I replied in a low voice again.  
  
"I have to worry. It's my fault everyone lost their powers. It's all my fault!" She said as she tried taking deep breaths.  
  
"No. Don't think about it like that," I told her.  
  
Marron stopped crying after a few minutes. Indeed, I did make her feel a lot better, but we were not together again. I got out of my depression since the only key was spending more time with Marron. This whole world was at an equal power level about the same as Mr. Satan's students. This was going to be a long war. Bulma kept a room with guns, gadgets, and ammunition in it. The whole Z Team kept two guns each at all times if we were to get attacked by Justin and his friends. One day I was getting ready to go out with Marron. Goten and Trunks went into my room and started playing video games.  
  
"So you and Marron are going out on a date?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's not a date," I answered.  
  
"Whatever. Where are you going?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know," I said as I checked myself in the mirror and went out.  
  
"Don't forget to kiss her goodnight," Goten said as they both laughed.  
  
I picked up Marron and we went to go watch a movie at the mall. I parked my BMW Z3 Roadster in the parking garage and we went to watch the movie. After the movie, we encountered Justin. We looked at each other in the parking garage. Justin ran toward me with a huge right punch. I held his fist and jumped. My left foot went over his fist, which was still held by my hand, and kicked him in the head. He stood up and nailed me in the stomach with an elbow. He grabbed the back of my head with his right hand and did a spinning left heel kick to the back of my head. I rolled over and stopped on one knee. I pulled a gun out from the back of my pants and shot it at Justin. Justin dodged the bullet by doing a back flip. He pulled a Magnum out of his shoe, shot it at me, and fell back. I moved out of the way and the bullet went into an Acura Integra. I went over to Marron, who has been hiding behind a pillar, and talked to her.  
  
"You need to go. Run away from here," I told her as I put my gun away.  
  
"All right. Be careful," She said as she started running.  
  
Justin came out of nowhere and pointed his gun at Marron while she was running away. I kicked him in the back of the head and he shot the ceiling. I took out my gun and aimed at him, but he kicked it away. I kicked forward and jumped at the same time, hitting him under his chin and made him let go of the gun. I did a spinning right kick to his head and he rolled out of the way. He picked up his gun and aimed it at me. I jumped out of the way while he fired it. I grabbed my other gun from the back of my pants and shot at him, but missed. I rolled over and grabbed the gun he kicked away from me and hid behind a pillar. I noticed that all of his friends came and prepared with machine guns and pistols. They started scattering and I only had one choice of escape. I turned around and shot twice, but Justin and Giancarlo fired back at me. I pulled out my cell phone and opened it. I started controlling my car. My car came and I jumped inside through the window while it was still going. They started firing at my car.  
  
"You're not going to like this," I told Justin as if I was talking to myself.  
  
"Lock the doors!" Justin yelled through his two-way radio.  
  
When I drove to the ground level, I saw that they made a titanium wall at each exit. The only thing I could do was drive. A Dodge Viper started chasing me around and started firing at my car. I put my car on cruise control and opened my sunroof. I took out my two guns and fired at Justin's driver, but the window was bulletproof. I went back in and drove to the roof. I stood on top of my car and got my two guns out again. Instead of firing it at the window, I fired it at their bumper. Their airbag went out and they were spinning out of control. They all jumped out and their car halted to a stop. I turned around and saw that my car was about to go over the roof. The car went over and I was still on it. I was about to fly fifteen stories down with my car. I waited until the car was about 3 feet from the ground and jumped off. My car touched the ground and exploded, pushing me fifteen feet away. As everybody looked at me, I picked myself up and walked away as if nothing happened. 


	6. Talking With Marron And Stephanie

An hour later into the night, I found Marron walking by herself on the boardwalk of the beach. I walked beside her as if I didn't notice her yet. She smiled and looked at me.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," I told her.  
  
"Why did you go looking for me?" She asked.  
  
"A beautiful woman shouldn't be walking by herself at this time of night. Besides, it's free balloons night," I said as she hit my shoulder, but laughed.  
  
"Rich, I'm glad you're alive," She said.  
  
"Of course. I've been a full human before. I just had to lose my car to save my life," I replied as I put my hands in my pockets.  
  
A few minutes down the boardwalk, we kept quiet. We still weren't going out. We were just really good friends.  
  
"Rich, do you still have feelings for me?" She asked as she brought it to the next level.  
  
"Yeah, I do," I answered.  
  
"Why? I mean I've yelled at you and told you I've never wanted to see you again," She replied.  
  
"Is that what you really wanted me to do?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," She said in a low voice.  
  
My temper grew, but I didn't show it. She didn't know if I should talk or see her ever again. I looked her once more in the eyes and showed my angered feelings.  
  
"I'll see you later," I told her as I went to Capsule Corporation.  
  
The next morning, Stephanie visited and woke me up at eight o' clock.  
  
"Rich, come with me shopping. Everyone else is busy," She whined.  
  
"Forget it. I want to sleep," I groaned.  
  
Stephanie placed about ten alarm clocks and they all went off. I screamed and jumped out of bed. She laughed and went back downstairs. I took a shower and got dressed. Vegeta let me borrow his Lamborghini Diablo. I took Stephanie to the mall and paid for all her clothes. While her and a guy she met played Dance Dance Revolution, I took a gun and played Time Crisis Two. Stephanie took the guy's number and played Time Crisis Two with me.  
  
"So, what's with you?" She asked as we shot.  
  
"Nothing," I lied.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit. I know something's wrong with you," She replied.  
  
"It's Marron. I mean I would give anything to be with her again. She doesn't realize that," I told her.  
  
"Have you told her that you loved her?" She asked.  
  
"Once, but I was dead and she couldn't hear me," I answered.  
  
"Dead? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Long story," I replied as we started shooting again.  
  
"Do you love her?" She asked.  
  
"Uh." I tried to answer.  
  
"I see that you're afraid of commitment. That's probably why she won't fall in love with you," She told me.  
  
"I don't know. Would those three words actually change us?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. An old boyfriend did that to me and I fell for it," She answered.  
  
"That's the point. I don't want to force her or trick her for us to go out again. Maybe that time passed and it's over forever," I said as we both died in the game.  
  
"Aren't you the sentimental one?" She asked as we both put in some coins to continue.  
  
"Is that bad?" I asked.  
  
"Look, Rich. You keep giving and giving. You forgot one person that you forgot to take care of. That's you," She said as we started firing again.  
  
"I can't help that I'm generous or nice. There's so much bad shit in this world," I told her.  
  
"I guess you're right. There's no point of going along with it. The way you talk of her makes her sound so fucking complicated. You should just move on like she is," She said.  
  
"I take things bad. She could move on so easily and I can't. I do think that it was my fault that I haven't been spending time with her when we were going out," I said as we stopped shooting.  
  
"You better take of this or else you'll die," She said.  
  
"I don't think I'll go as far as committing suicide, but I'll go as far as putting my life on the line so she could live," I told her.  
  
"No, I meant you better take care of this guy or else you'll die," She said as she meant the game.  
  
"Oh, shit!" I yelled as I started shooting again.  
  
After we beat the game, Stephanie and I shopped for more of her clothes.  
  
"So how much does Trunks pay you?" I asked.  
  
"So much that one paycheck is all the clothes you've given me so far," She laughed.  
  
"Nice move. I don't care. What am I going to use it on? Just save your money for a new house that you and Pan could move to," I told her.  
  
"What now?" She asked.  
  
"Let me take you home," I answered.  
  
"But I want to go shopping!" She whined.  
  
"Steph, I'm carrying fourteen of your fifteen bags that you shopped for," I told her.  
  
"Your point?" She asked.  
  
"It's time to go. You probably passed the mall's shopping limit," I told her as we started walking to the exit.  
  
"There's no such thing," Stephanie replied.  
  
"There is to me," I said.  
  
"You're so cheap," She laughed as we went outside.  
  
After bringing Stephanie back home, I met up with Goten. He was about to go on a date with Bra. He smiled and walked off with her. I went back to Capsule Corporation and saw that Pan and Trunks were the only ones in there, so I just left. I drove through the city and found Vegeta. I parked my car in the parking lot and walked with him.  
  
"So where's Bulma?" I asked.  
  
"Out with Chi-Chi and Videl. It's very hard being a human without powers," He told me.  
  
"Not really. There's nothing to hide," I told him.  
  
"Yeah," He replied.  
  
Justin and his friends drove passed us with their Dodge Viper. They took out their guns and started shooting at us. A bullet got Vegeta in the chest and he fell.  
  
"Vegeta!" I yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, a colored wall passed through the Earth. I felt all my power return. Vegeta still wasn't getting up.  
  
"I'm too weak. Get Justin for me," He said as he passed out.  
  
"Vegeta! I've got a Senzu Bean," I told him as I put it in his mouth.  
  
Right after he swallowed it, he passed out and died. There was no way I could bring him back. I stood up and looked at the proud warrior's body. 


End file.
